


This Was Unplanned

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens Made Them... Pregnant, Angst, Baby Fic, But honestly this is mostly, F/M, Fluff, Get Together, Pregnancy, Should I delete this version now I'm writing a long multi-chapter version?, Surprise pregnancy, and fluffy, but the baby isn't born yet, here is is as its own fic, how did this end up so domestic, mentions of abortion as an option but it doesn't happen, mentions of off-screen non-consensual scientific procedures, sort of a, this is just a few scenes but people told me I should post it as it's own thing so...., why do I feel compelled to write these things, with a small amount of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: The Doctor sighed.“They managed to… extract some of my DNA,” he explained carefully, “and implant it into you.”He paused, and Rose stared at him.“You’re pregnant,” the Doctor clarified, “and it’s mine.”-Read the much-expanded, multi-chapter version of this fichere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this ages ago and posted it to my first snippets file. People told me it deserved its own fic, though, so here it is on its own. I sort of wish I could write more, or expand it. Who knows, maybe one day.
> 
> *ETA* Okay, so I revised and added to it. Link in fic summary.

Finally, they were back on the TARDIS, safe and sound. Away from the aliens that had held them both captive, and done... whatever it was that they'd done.

“Doctor, what did they do to me?” 

Rose hadn’t missed the way that he was staring at her in helpless wonder whenever he thought she wasn’t looking. 

The Doctor sighed.

“They managed to… extract some of my DNA,” he explained carefully, “and implant it into you.”

He paused, and Rose stared at him.

“You’re pregnant,” the Doctor clarified, “and it’s mine.”

Rose froze in shock. The Doctor went on, still using that careful, gentle voice.

“There are ways to terminate it, if that’s what you want. Or… or we could raise it.”

“Raise it?” Rose repeated.

“Sure, you, me, the TARDIS, and a brand new bouncing baby Time Lord. It won’t be easy, mind, but we could do it.”

Rose could see the carefully disguised hope and longing in his eyes.

“That’s what you want?” she asked.

“It is,” the Doctor admitted, “but it’s up to you. You’re the one who’s going to be carrying the little one for the next few months, and taking the health risks, so it’s your decision whether to go ahead with it or not. I’ll support you either way.”

“What do you mean, health risks?” It seemed the safest question.

The Doctor shrugged.

“Not sure exactly, but we’re different species, Rose. I know there’ve been successful human-Time Lord pregnancies before, but I don’t know the details. But you can bet there’s going to be complications to a human carrying a Time Lord baby.”

Rose fell silent. The Doctor watched her as she thought.

She didn’t feel ready to be a mum – she was only nineteen, for God’s sake. But she didn’t want to kill her own child, either, and she could see how much the Doctor wanted this. The last of his species, Rose remembered. She knew how alone he was, and how much he missed his people, and she didn’t think she could take away his one chance not to be the last anymore.

Honestly, she was terrified, but the choice was easy, really.

“I want to keep it,” Rose said slowly, “as long as I’m not in danger.”

The Doctor beamed brilliantly, and pulled her close to drop a kiss on her forehead.

“Thank you, Rose,” he said, with sincere gratitude.

“Know what this means?” Rose asked him. “You won’t be alone anymore.” She smiled.

The Doctor swallowed.

“I know,” he managed. “Not the last, anymore, either.”

“God, my Mum’s going to kill me,” Rose groaned, suddenly realising how much trouble she was in.

“So don’t tell her,” the Doctor suggested brightly. Rose scowled at him.

“If I’m having a baby, I want my mum,” she told him firmly, and waved a finger at him. “This is your fault, so you get to explain what happened.”

“Why me?” he complained, unconsciously rubbing his cheek where Rose’s mum had slapped him that time. “Hold on, how is this my fault?”

Rose glared at him until he gave in.

“Oh, fine. But I’m only doing this for the baby, I’ll have you know.” At the mention of the baby he started grinning again, unable to help his joy.

Rose still felt scared and numb more than anything, but she was glad for him.

“Good, because the baby’s going to need a Gran,” said Rose. “She’s really going to hate you now, though. Getting her little girl pregnant, and everything.”

“Explaining it wasn’t me isn’t going to help at all, is it?” the Doctor realised.

“Nope,” Rose grinned. “Face it, you’re going to be the deadbeat dad in all her stories, now.”

“Thanks,” the Doctor grumbled.

“She’s going to think we’re together,” Rose mused. “Everyone is. That’s going to be hard to explain, what with us having a baby.”

“Who says we have to explain?” the Doctor countered. “It’s no one’s business but ours.”

“It doesn’t work like that.”

“Does when it’s me,” the Doctor said with finality.

Rose shook her head. He was going to find out how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

“It wasn’t me!” the Doctor exclaimed.

“Just like a man, to disclaim all responsibility,” Jackie sniffed, and Rose had to shove her fist in her mouth to stifle her giggles. “Well _someone_ got her pregnant, and I don’t see any other blokes hanging around, do you? Poor thing, it’s probably going to end up with those ears, _and_ that nose.”

“What’s wrong with my nose, or my ears?” the Doctor protested, looking self-conscious.

“I don’t even know where to start,” Jackie told him.

“Mum, leave him alone,” Rose said, trying unsuccessfully to bite back a smile. The Doctor glanced at her, and his gaze softened as he caught her grin and dancing eyes.

Jackie noticed, and sent him a calculating glare.

“You’re planning to stick around, then?”

“Of course.” The Doctor looked offended at the implication that he might do otherwise. “Not about to leave my kid in the lurch, or its mother. What kind of person do you think I am?”

Jackie eyed him dubiously for a moment, but to Rose’s relief, didn’t say anything. Instead she looked back at Rose, and sighed.

“Oh, Rose. This isn’t the life I wanted for you, sweetheart.”

“It’s fine, Mum,” Rose told her. “I’ve got the Doctor, and the TARDIS, and all of time and space.”

“That’s right,” the Doctor agreed, a hint of pride in his voice as he smiled at Rose. “Got everything we could possibly need.”

“Except some common sense between you,” Jackie observed cynically. “Raising a baby isn’t easy, you know.”

“I _know_ , Mum,” Rose said patiently. “I’m not stupid.”

“And you?” Jackie turned on the Doctor. “Do you have any idea how hard it is, raising a kid?”

“Well, of course I do,” he said, surprising both Jackie and Rose. “Nine hundred years old, I am, not the first time I’ve had kids, is it?” His eyes turned sombre and sorrowful. “All gone now, though, along with the rest of my people.”

Even Jackie didn’t seem to know what to say to that.

Rose stared at him. Somehow, she’d never considered…

“You had kids?” she asked tentatively. He smiled sadly at her.

“Yeah. Grandkids, even. Used to travel with my granddaughter Susan. My first companion, she was. Fell in love with a human, though, so after that I had to find someone else to travel with. We’d had a couple of guests for a while, two of Susan’s schoolteachers, and I found I liked it, travelling about with humans. You’re different, you are, but in a good way. Found myself seeing the universe differently when I brought one of you apes along.”

“So you’ve travelled with people before?” Rose couldn’t help feeling hurt at the realisation that she wasn’t the first, even if it did seem rather silly that the idea had never occurred to her before.

The Doctor just raised his eyebrows in her direction.

“Nine hundred years old, Rose,” he reminded her, with a touch of condescension.

“Oh my God,” Jackie said, looking appalled at some kind of internal epiphany. “You’re not just old enough to be her father, or her grandfather, you’re old enough to be her… her _ancestor!_ ”

Rose bit back giggles as the Doctor’s face soured.

“Yeah, thanks for that, didn’t need the reminder.”

“Rose!” Jackie pleaded, still sounding shocked, “he’s _old!_ ”

Rose lost her battle to hold back her laughter then, bursting into peals of mirth while the Doctor folded his arms and looked indignant.

“And people say I’m rude,” he said.

“You are,” Rose grinned at him.

“Well, maybe a little bit,” he admitted, grinning back. Jackie watched them as they smiled at each other.

“God, you two are really in love, aren’t you?” she sighed, in mournful resignation.

The Doctor and Rose looked anywhere but at each other. There was an awkward silence.

“Oh for God’s sake!” Jackie burst out. “You’re having a baby together and you haven’t had this conversation?”

“Had no reason to,” the Doctor said defensively. His arms were still crossed in an intimidating way, but he was edging back slightly under the force of Jackie’s glare. “It’s not like we’re together, or anything.”

Jackie went ominously silent. The Doctor cast a look from her set expression to Rose’s disconsolate one, and seemed to realise he’d said something wrong.

“I mean–”

“You’ve gotten my daughter pregnant, and you’re not even going to try to work things out with her?” Jackie asked in a quiet voice. “She’s not good enough for you, is that what you’re saying?”

“I didn’t mean –”

The slap was loud in the relatively quiet space. The Doctor put a hand to his face, looking simultaneously outraged and baffled, much like he had the first time Rose’s mum had slapped him. This time though, he was also looking thoughtful.

“How dare you,” Jackie seethed, “how dare you come into this flat and–”

“Mum!” Rose interrupted, because while the Doctor’s words might have hurt, he was only telling the truth. “He wasn’t joking when he said aliens did it. We didn’t have sex or anything.” Rose’s face burned. “We’re just _friends_ , Mum.”

“Oh, just friends, is it?” Jackie retorted. “Don’t think I didn’t see your face fall when he came out with that line, Rose. I can see you’re in love with him, even if he can’t.”

The Doctor turned his head to look at Rose, his gaze steady and his expression impenetrable, and Rose dropped her eyes, unable to meet his own.

“Rose?” The Doctor’s voice was questioning. Rose didn’t answer.

“Rose.” Suddenly the Doctor was sitting next to her on the sofa, and Rose forced herself to look up, feeling herself blush. The Doctor’s stare was thoughtful, and a little quizzical, as he met her eyes. Rose still didn’t answer, but she was still blushing, and that was enough of a response of it’s own.

“Ah,” said the Doctor, his expression turning rueful. He took Rose’s hands, and she glanced down at them in confusion, before glancing up at the Doctor again.

“Rose, I’m not –” he broke off, and finished in a carefully calm voice, “Jackie, can you leave us alone for two ticks?”

Jackie huffed, but left the room.

“Ta,” said the Doctor, and started talking to Rose again.

“Rose, I’m not really… good, with feelings and things,” he began, and then paused, like he wasn’t sure if he needed to say anything more.

“I noticed,” Rose muttered, and stared at him pointedly.

“Right,” said the Doctor, and nodded to himself. “So what I’m saying is… I’m going to mess this up.” Rose blinked in surprise, and the Doctor went on, his expression earnest. “Bound to. Hopeless at this sort of thing, me. But I like you. More than like you. And we’re having a baby. So what I’m saying is… I’m willing to try, alright?”

Rose looked at him, still wearing that earnest expression, and holding onto her hands. She blinked again.

“This is probably the part where you kiss me,” she said, after a moment.

“You’re probably right,” the Doctor agreed.

When Jackie opened the door again five minutes later, suspicious at their silence when they were supposed to be talking things out, the two of them were still kissing.

“Not on my sofa!” she grumbled. The couple detached themselves, looking vaguely sheepish. Both were grinning, though.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Greatest Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414553) by [TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel)




End file.
